Seven
by The Frank-Ster
Summary: What difference can a week make? To stay on the short side, many. Seven chapters. Seven characters. Seven days...till graduation. R&R!
1. Sunday

Welcome to Chapter One of "Seven"! In this particular fic, expect seven chapters. But each chapter matters in this story, however, because as the chapter goes by, so does the day! All chapters will likely be rated 'T'. Enough with the introduction, read and enjoy, and be sure to review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1- **Sunday**

"Uhh, this dress makes me look so huge", Brooke exhaled. It was finally that time: senior prom dress shopping. And after the senior prom would be, of course, graduation.

"What do you mean? It looks great!", Haley said enthustiastically. "Yeah, Brooke. It's great on you", replied Peyton. "Guys, be honest. It makes me look like an elephant. Besides, easy for you to say, you guys have your dresses" Well, the majority of the group, anyway.

"Brooke, I'm not going to the prom, remember?", reminded Peyton. Peyton had only dated three guys in all of Tree Hill High, Nathan, Lucas, and Jake. And all three relationships were busts. Nathan was an ass to her, Lucas apparently couldn't commit, and Jake had left just a few months ago, and she was just tired of waiting for him.

"Oh, come one, Peyton. Get out of your sob zone and come with us", Brooke said. "If you're not gonna come with a guy, at least come with your friends. Please?" "I don't kn-" "Please please please please please!", Brooke now begging. "Maybe", Peyton began, "if you get Lucas to go with you". The whole group suddenly became silent.

"Peyton", Brooke started slowly. "You know we're not friends anymore". "I know", "but I thought that you could get back together. You two were such good friends". "We were, but not anymore. I don't think I'll ever forgive him for what he did". Haley evidently became interested in what was happening. "What happened, Brooke? Why don't I know?"

"It's nothing, Haley. Don't worry about it". As the minutes went on without silence as Brooke was changing back into her clothes, Brooke ended the quietness by bringing up something Haley definetly knew about.

"So, how are things going with Nathan?", Brooke said more cheerily then she was before. "Good, I guess", Haley smiled. You see, her and Nathan got divorced when she returned to Tree Hill, but that dosen't mean that they broke up. They finally came to an agreement where they decided that the marriage wasn't working, but still had feelings for eachother. "I'm just happy Nathan and I can make our relationship work".

"Too bad I can say the same about Lucas and I", Brooke said sadly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, it's not that big a deal", Lucas insisted to Karen, while getting fitted for his prom tux. "I'm only going to college, not Iraq to serve in the army". "I know, but the thought is so scary to me. It seems like just yesterday when Keith and I were teaching you how to walk". "Mom, I'll be fine. Trust me". "I know Lucas. I just don't want to see you go". Karen then forced Lucas into a big hug, when they heard, "Knock Knock".

It was Nathan. "Hey, bro". Lucas grinned to Nathan, "What's up?" Nathan entered the room and said, "Luc, I have a question". "What's going on?" Nathan looked a bit worried. "It's about Haley. I think she might still be thinking about Chris". Lucas gave a sort of shocked look at Nathan, saying, "What do you mean, man? Haley's totally all over you, why whould she still be thinking about Chris?"

"Because, I was checking our voice messages, and I.. I heard him leave a message". "Nathan, don't jump to conclusions- what if Haley's dosen't even know that Chris was going to call her?" Nathan struggled a little. After a few seconds, Nathan came back with, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm just worried, Lucas". "Well, don't worry about it, bro". Nathan started to leave. "Thanks, that helped". "No worries, Nate".

"Thanks". "Oh, and I really hope things between you and Brooke get better". "It'd be horrible if you guys don't forgive eachother before graduation". "I mean, not bring friends before we leave school? What if you guys never see eachother again?" Nathan apparently interested himself with his own subject, because he stepped back into the room.

"Nathan", Lucas started, "I really don't know. I guess I never thought of it". Nathan walked closer to Lucas. "How can you not think of it?", Nathan asked. "You and Brooke obviously have the chemistry. You're just too blind to see it". "Well, even if I am too blind to notice it, I still need practice for our last B-ball game at Tree Hill. You up for some practice?" "You know it, dude!", Nathan exclaimed, laughing a bit, as the two walked to the ravine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's Chapter One! So, what's going to happen on Monday? What exactly does Brooke have against Lucas? Is Chris really trying to contact Haley? And will Jake come back for Peyton? Keep reading to find out!


	2. Monday

It seems you have stumbled upon chapter 2 of the OTH fic, 'Seven'! Just in case you have forgotten what's going on, each chapter in this fic is a day gone by, so every day matters, even so when graduation's at the end of the week! As a recap, Nathan and Haley are still together, although divorced. But Chris has been attempting to contact Haley! And Peyton's still longing for Jake! And apparently, Brooke has been holding something against Lucas. What exactly? Keep reading, and don't forget to review!

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- **Monday**

The next day, Brooke woke up to the sound of her alarm clock beeping, in a rather maniac way. "MY GOD!", Brooke screamed, smacking the clock so hard, it flew off the nightstand. Just as she was going to pull her pillow over her head, she felt something on her leg. "What the hell is that?", she yelled, peering over her covers, removing the pillow from over her head. Let's just say she wasn't pleased with what she found...

"SPIDER! SPIDER! EWWWW!", Brooke screamed in horror.. I certainly isn't pleasant to wake up to the sight of a huge, black spider. As Brooke continued to scream in disgust, she heard a knocking at the door. "Brooke! Are you ready yet?", yelled Peyton. She and Haley were waiting for Brooke to get ready to go to school, and soon, finish high school for good. "One minute!", Brooke yelled back. On her way to her dresser, she stumbled a bit, and knocked over a picture of Lucas and her, together.

Brooke couldn't exactly remember what she liked about Lucas. It was just a mere 4 weeks ago when Lucas and she were still going out, untill what he did to her. How could she forgive him for what he did? It was horrible, at least in Brooke's opinion. Lucas might have not fully known what he had done, but Brooke certainly did, and isn't going to forget it anytime soon.

It took almost a half-hour to get dressed and ready for school for Brooke, but with Brooke, it always takes long. So when she finally did, Peyton and Haley were almost asleep, just waiting for her. Before she left the room, however, she picked up the picture of Lucas and her, and threw it in the trash. "Okay, guys, ready to go?".

-------------------------------------------------------

"Miss", Nathan shouted across the gym. "What do you mean, miss? I haven't even shot the ball yet!". "Your stance- it's way off track!". With a competitive face, "Fifty bucks bet I can get the ball in!", Lucas challenged Nathan. "Make it a hundred and we have a bet". "Fine, prepare to lose some major cash!". Then, from across the gym, called a voice. Lucas and Nathan turned around to see their longtime coach, Whitey.

"Boys, just lemme remind you that there will be none of that betting in this here gym. It's 'gainst the rules". "Oh come on, Coach Durham! Lucas was about to fork over a hundred bucks!". "Shut it, Nathan. Gamblin' ain't allowed at the school. Stop fightin' with me and round out the others so we can start practice".

Minutes later, the whole team was rounded into the gym for practice. "Madison?" "Here", a blonde haired freshman yelled. "Scott?". "Here", Nathan shouted. "Scott? and I mean you, Lucas". "Uhh, here I guess". "Jagielski?" "Coach Durham, he left", Nathan reminded. "Oh yeah, that's wha' gettin' old does to you. Anyways, on to the layups".

-------------------------------------------------------

"My God! I swear to effing God my locker hates me. I'm just glad I won't have to deal with it anymore!". Peyton, with a sarcastic face, said, "Yeah, no more cursed locker anymore". "You think its weird that you've had it since freshman year?". "Heh, no. They probably arranged it so that I would be late for class every single time". Haley had just walked by after getting her books for class, and involved herself into the conversation. "You guys aren't the least bit sad that we're leaving?", Haley asked. As if on cue, both replied with a straight-up "No".

"Well, I don't know about you, but I really will miss this place. There are so many memories here". Brooke had a look of disgust on her face, as she started to talk; "Yeah, that happened here". "Oh", Peyton began, "that's right. It happened here". "Okay, guys. I'm getting tired of being in the dark here. What the hell happened here, Brooke?", Haley said in an upset, yet curious voice.

"Wow, Hales. I didn't know you had that in you!", Brooke said sarcasticly. "Haley, I can't tell you here, anyway. Not with all of these people". Haley, a bit relieved, smiled at this, finally getting what she wanted. "Oh shoot, we're like 10 minutes late for class!", Peyton yelled, in a shocked voice. "Let's go!". With that, Peyton, with Haley in tow, ran for class. "Guys, wait! Why do you even care? Schools practically over!". That "over" echoed all over the hallways, having some teachers open their class doors to investigate the noise. "Sorry", Brooke whispered, embarrassed.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Brooke!", yelled Mouth across the hall. "The yearbook commitee needs you!". "Coming, Mouth!", she yelled back. "My god, those people are such helpless nerds. See you guys later", Brooke finished, waving. "So, Peyton. Are you still bent on not going to the prom?", Haley asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. If Jake would come back, but that's make believe. A fairty tale. A dream. It's not gonna happen". Responding to the non-hope expressed by Peyton, Haley said, "Whoa, negative much?". "No", answered Peyton. "Just since Jake left. Again". "Well, pull yourself out of it! I hate negativeness. It's so irritating to me". "Than abviously you don't know me that well", Peyton said in a low tone.

"Peyton, cheer up!", Haley exclaimed to her friend. "I'm worried about you". With that, she hugged Peyton, obviously concerned. "I know, Hales. I'm still just sad about Jake and all. And the fact that "my long-lost mom" isn't my mom dosen't help". "I know, sweetie. Just hang in there". Right after that, Nathan and Lucas walked over to the girls.

"Hey, Hales!", Nathan greeed Haley, giving her a peck on the cheek. "Where's Brooke?". "She's with the yearbook commitee", Peyton answered. They needed her for something. So Luke, are things still bad with you and Brooke?". "Yeah, unfortunately". "I feel so bad for you guys, you were going great". After hearing all of this talk of something bad between Brooke and Lucas, Haley bursted, "My God! What the hell is wrong between you guys?". "Haley", Peyton explained, "I said I'll tell you later". "Believe me Hales,you don't want to know", Nathan warned her. "EVEN HE KNOWS?"

-------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, I'm home", Lucas yelled. "Okay", she yelled back. When Lucas got into his room, he logged onto the computer and checked his e-mails. When he clicked on his in-box, it didn't load. So, he repeatedly clicked on it, untill something popped up; a picture if him and Brooke. He couldn't stand it. He had been seeing signs and reminders of them two all week, ever since they broke up. Clicking 'delete' on his keyboard, the picture went away, with a message, **File deleted**. The in-box then loaded.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Coming!", Haley yelled to the door, Someone had just rang the bell, and she had gone to see who it was. "Hel-", Haley stopped talking as soon as she saw who was at the door- Chris Keller.

-------------------------------------------------------

That's chapter 2! So, it seems that Brooke and Lucas can't get rid of their reminders of eachother. What are they going to do about it? And will Peyton finally get over Jake? And what's Chris going to do with Nathan and Haley now? Find out in Chapter 3!


End file.
